


Give It All You Got

by somedayoneday



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: (thats Rog and John if you're wondering), Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Edging, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining, Smut, Voyeurism, camboy!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayoneday/pseuds/somedayoneday
Summary: Modern!AURoommates John and Roger have found a good way to make a bit of extra income while their band is still getting off the ground. Little do they know that their bandmates are avid viewers...[More a series of slightly disjointed one-shots than a chronological fic. See A/N at the beginning for the tumblr post that inspired it all]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: https://s0meday0neday.tumblr.com/post/182139906784/john-roger-as-cam-boys-they-are-roomies-and
> 
> Heads-up: I know a few people will be reading this because they liked my other fic, so I want to warn you that this is really more self-indulgent kink than anything particularly plotty or thoughtful. Please read the tags and the description before you read.

“I can’t believe so many people subscribed…” John muttered, hunched over his laptop and staring intently at the stats from his first livestream. It had only ended fifteen minutes ago, and John was flushed pink and damp, fresh out of the shower.

“Because you’re hot, Deacy, I told you they would,” Roger said. He was knelt behind John on the bed, combing out the younger man’s hair with his fingers.

“But I didn’t say very much…”

“You’re shy, they go crazy for that. I get requests to act shy all the time,” Roger scoffed, leaning over John’s shoulder and commandeering the mouse so he could scroll through the comments that had been left on the stream, “Look! They love it.”

“I didn’t even get properly naked,” John huffed. He’d intended to – had started the stream already stripped down to a pair of tight briefs Roger had picked out for him – but in the end the unexpected flood of comments and viewers had made him too nervous to pull them all the way down as he jerked off for the camera.

“Leave them wanting more, it’s no fun if you give everything away first time,” Roger said, pressing a few kisses along John’s bare shoulder, “Honestly, Deacy, you did a good job. And you can’t pretend you didn’t, because the numbers don’t lie, isn’t that what you’re always telling me?”

“I’m sure a lot of them only clicked through because you mentioned me on your stream.”

“Yeah, and they  _stayed_ because you’re sexy,” Roger insisted, “Did you have fun?”

John flushed, but an almost impish smile spread across his face as he thought back to the stream. Sure, it had been a little terrifying at first, but it had mostly been exhilarating. Trying to last for more than a few minutes had been a struggle when he’d thought of how many people were watching him – so he supposed he couldn’t deny that he’d enjoyed it.

“Yeah. Yeah, I think I did.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, you are exquisite, darling,” Freddie purred, saying the words aloud as he typed them out and hit the enter key – watching his comment quickly get swept away in a swarm of requests from other viewers. He was enjoying the view too much to mind though.

His laptop screen showed John, propped up against the pillows of his bed, fingering himself open at an achingly slow pace and making these lovely little sounds – soft and needy. Freddie had sat with John on that bed on numerous occasions, talking about their songs and upcoming gigs – John surely didn’t suspect that Freddie knew exactly what naughty things he got up to on that very same bed.

“Can I- Should I finish like this?” John asked, voice quiet as usual – Freddie was a seasoned enough viewer to know to turn the volume right up. Glancing at the time told Freddie that John had streaming for nearly forty minutes now; he was probably desperate for release.

The comments were flooded with mixed responses to John’s question. A lot wanted to see John break his usual routine and use a toy to get himself off – something Roger did plenty on his stream, but John hadn’t tried yet. Honestly, Freddie preferred the way John did things. He liked watching John bring himself off just with his fingers; he liked seeing John plucking out a quick rhythm on his bass the next day knowing exactly what else those skilled fingers could do.

Before Freddie could type anything though, John had apparently made up his mind. With a few more shaky thrusts of his fingers – not even needing to use his free hand to jerk off as he usually did - John was tossing his head back, moaning and coming untouched over his pale stomach.

It would have been enjoyable enough on its own, but Freddie could swear he’d heard a word – suppressed and barely audible – in John’s moan. It seemed he wasn’t the only one who’d noticed either. The comments section was suddenly flooded.

_Who’s Fred?_

_freddy?_

_whose freddie?_

_has he got a boyfriend_

John was still panting softly as he came down from his orgasm, thighs trembling as he slipped his fingers out and wiped them against the sheets of his bed.

“Sorry, maybe I’ll borrow one of Roger’s toys next time, but I don’t keep any in my r-“

John stopped speaking. His eyes had clearly fallen on the chat, which was now filled with dozens of iterations (mostly misspelled) of Freddie’s name. There was a pause, as John evidently connected the dots in his head, and then his already flushed cheeks were flooded with even more colour, the pink spreading down to his chest and up to the tips of his ears.

“Well, I’ll see you all tomorrow night. Have a good one. Thank you everybody,” John stammered out, before the feed cut to black – the outro much quicker than what he usually did.

Freddie couldn’t help but smile. He’d already suspected that John had a bit of a crush on him, but that certainly confirmed it. The poor thing had looked so embarrassed though.

How embarrassed would he be, then, if he knew Freddie had been watching? The older man was sorely tempted to find out…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter that wasn't posted on tumbl

“Is this really important, Fred? I was in the middle of something,” Brian groused, as Freddie dragged him from the doorway of his bedroom to the living room.

“You’ll be thanking me soon, darling, trust me. Whatever you’re doing can wait,” Freddie insisted, pushing Brian towards the sofa, “Sit.”

“And why can’t _this_ wait?” Brian asked, and regretting it when he saw a mischievous twinkle in Freddie’s eye.

“Because he streams live, of course.”

Brian frowned as Freddie dropped down next to him, and grabbed his laptop from where it had been haphazardly tossed onto the sofa earlier. He kept the screen angled away from Brian as he navigated to whatever he was looking for, and once he finally got to it and turned the screen so Brian could see, Brian’s frown only deepened.

“This is a porn site.”

There was nothing explicit per se on the screen at the current moment, just a box where a video was advertised to be starting in 1 minutes and 43 seconds, but it was clearly something pornographic.

“Keen eyes you’ve got there, darling,” Freddie teased.

“I don’t want to watch porn with you, Fred,” said Brian.

“I’m happy to leave so you can enjoy yourself, but I just want to see the look on your face when you figure it out.”

“Do I have any choice in this?” Brian asked, already feeling resigned to his fate. He wouldn’t hear the end of it if he didn’t watch whatever Freddie was so obsessed with, and he had the slightest bit of faith in the older man that – whatever it was – he probably did genuinely think Brian would like it.

“None whatsoever. Now you just- Oh! It’s starting!”

Sure enough, the timer had just ticked down to zero. The timer disappeared, but the screen just stayed black for a good thirty seconds or so – comments already flooding in down the side – before it flicked to a much brighter colour.

It took Brian a second to realise that was he was seeing was quite an extreme close-up of somebody’s torso – male, if the flatness of the chest was anything to go by – as they adjusted whatever webcam they were using.

“Got so excited I knocked it off,” a voice explained, and Brian startled. That sounded… awfully familiar.

He glanced to his left, and Freddie was grinning. He looked back at the screen just in time to see Roger – because it clearly was Roger, no doubt about it – lean back and settle on his bed.

“That’s better, sorry to keep you waiting,” the blonde purred, and Brian couldn’t even tell if Roger was attempting to sound seductive or if it just came that naturally. Everything he was doing certainly seemed effortless, as he leaned back, legs spread just enough to be tantalising and one hand teasing at his right nipple as he gazed directly into the camera. Roger began to speak again, but Brian couldn’t hear because suddenly Freddie was butting in.

“Don’t thank me too quickly.”

“How in the hell did you find this?” Brian asked, eyes fixed on the screen still, where Roger was teasing at the waistband of the obscenely tight briefs he was wearing.

“I overheard Rog and Deacy talking about it,” Freddie replied, and that surprised Brian enough to turn away from the screen.

“ _Deacy_ knows?”

He supposed it made sense, John and Roger did live together after all, but he just couldn’t imagine John – who was the first to blush when Roger started detailing some outrageous aspect of his love life – being in the know about all of this.

“Deacy more than knows,” Freddie laughed, “But never you mind about that! I’ll leave you and our lovely Roger alone now.”

And with that, he was hopping up from the sofa, leaving Brian with only more questions which very quickly became an afterthought when he looked back at the screen to see Roger dragging down his underwear teasingly.

Brian was so screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

“I know, I know, you already know what’s coming because I promo-ed the shit out of it,” Roger was saying. The camera was zoomed in, focused only on Roger’s head and his bare shoulders as he addressed his viewers directly, “But for anyone that missed it, we have a special guest this week.”

Brian already knew. He’d watched every one of Roger’s streams since the first one Freddie had shown him, and he read every single update that was posted on Roger’s section of the site. If he stepped back and thought about it, he’d say he was obsessed, but for now he was happy _not_ to overthink the implications of watching his best friend masturbate via livestream on the regular.

“If I had my sticks, I’d do a drum roll. Reckon I can do one with those?” Roger was joking, nodding back at the row of sex toys displayed lewdly on his bedside table. He was acting far more casual and far less sultry than he usually did on camera, though Brian didn’t find him any less sexy for it – he suspected the behaviour change had something to do with the ‘special guest’ being present.

Sure enough, the camera was being moved back and set in a new spot to give a generous view of the bed, including the other figure sat on it.

“Thanks for joining us, John,” Roger purred, crawling over to press a kiss to John’s cheek.

Brian had known it was coming, but it still felt a little shocking to see the quiet and measured John Deacon stripped down to his pants online. He’d never actually watched John’s stream, only heard about it from Freddie.

“Give John here a warm welcome, everybody,” Roger continued, his fingers trailing slowly down John’s sternum, “He’s been a little nervous about coming on, y’see. Maybe I could do something to make him more comfortable, hm?”

Roger spoke with an utter lack of shame in front of the camera. Brian didn’t know how he did it.

The blonde was whispering something in John’s ear now – some secret words that their audience weren’t privy to, that made John laugh softly, some of the tension easing out of his shoulders. Then, Roger shifted, leaning closer to where the camera was sat so he could – presumably – have a read of the comments.

He smirked as he read, and then laughed, shaking his head. “I’m not doing that with John, he’s too innocent! Wait ‘til next stream, when I’m alone,” he teased, pausing to read another comment, “Now, that’s more like it. You’re right, John never uses toys on his stream, I should show him what he’s missing out on. Which one?”

Brian had realised pretty early on in his viewing that Roger had sex toys of all different colours not because of any particular aesthetic choice, but because it made it easier for his viewers to quickly specify their preference. It was quite savvy of him, actually.

As Roger turned to crawl back over to John – wiggling his arse at the camera for good measure – Brian found himself almost subconsciously reaching to unzip his own trousers. He still felt a little guilty about this whole thing, but not guilty enough that it stopped him from watching, or from jerking off to Roger’s streams.

He moaned lowly as he closed his fist around his cock, and watched Roger on-screen stripping John out of his underwear with a playful flourish. It would be a miracle if he could look John in the eye tomorrow after this.

One day, he swore – a promise that would probably be forgotten soon enough when he got too drunk on lust to think about it – one day, he would tell Roger how he felt.

This was a good alternative, until then.

\-------------------------------------------

“It’s not too much, is it?” Roger whispered against John’s ear, the words just for the two of them as he teased the tip of the ribbed vibrator down the length of John’s cock, making John moan desperately and cant his hips up.

Honestly, it was a lot. Every time John felt just on the verge of orgasm, Roger would slip the vibrator out of him and run it over somewhere innocuous but tempting – the insides of his thighs or his lower stomach – giving John time to cool down before the vibrator was sliding over his aching cock and then lower, being pressed back inside of him so the process could repeat all over again. Every time John was getting lost in the moment, forgetting that they weren’t totally alone, Roger would address the audience with some lewd comment that made John’s head feel like it was swimming in something hot and molten.

“He’s pretty far gone, reckon I should help him out?” Roger was saying, and John knew the question wasn’t addressed at him, but he couldn’t help but pant out a few barely coherent pleas anyway. He’d barely said anything the whole stream, trusting Roger to take the lead on interacting with the viewers, and Roger looked almost surprised to hear his voice. The surprise was quickly replaced with a smile though, saucy and seductive, the kind John could never pull off if he tried it.

“How can I say no to that?” Roger purred, and then the vibrator was sliding back in where John was wet and stretched open, joined now by Roger’s hand palming his erection, and it was so good. So good that John was coming after barely a few seconds of it, his own staccato moans sounding distant and far away.

When he resurfaced from the hazy afterglow of orgasm – though he still felt pretty out of it, honestly – Roger was gently stroking his thigh, chattering away to their audience.

“You’re right, he is cute. He has his own stream, you know, I put the link down under the video… No, don’t worry, we stream on different nights, so you won’t have to miss any of my stuff…. Oh, you guys have such filthy minds – all good ideas, but I already promised John he could suck me off after this… No, we’re not together. Just friends. _Really_ good friends.”

Roger glanced back to John, smiling down at him.

“I think you’ve got some new fans,” he said, “Now, why don’t we show them how good you are with that pretty mouth?”

\---------------------------------------

“You went pretty far under back there,” Roger said, hands busied with massaging soap into John’s shoulders. They’d ended the stream about ten minutes ago - after a spectacular blowjob and a few minutes of unplanned making out on camera – and now they were sat in the bath together, winding down.

“You were teasing,” John mumbled, “It was good. I had fun.” The younger man seemed about ready to doze off now, which Roger put down to his amazing massage skills and his even better skills in the bedroom.

“It was definitely okay?” Roger checked. It wasn’t as if he and John hadn’t done stuff like that before, but never on camera, and Roger had never kept John on the edge for quite so long in the past.

“I liked it, Rog, stop worrying about me,” John sighed, twisting to face Roger and pressing a soft, chaste kiss to his lips, “We can do it again, if you want.”

Roger did want that. On and off camera, honestly. For all that he was pining for Brian – and it was a lot – and for all that he wanted Freddie to get his act together and finally ask John out, Roger couldn’t help but think he’d miss the tender and playful intimacy he shared with his friend.

“I’ll have to ask my viewers if they want you back on,” Roger teased, already knowing they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much Joger, I can't resist it.... As usual, kudos and comments are super appreciated, and feel free to stick requests in the comments section.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated, as always!


End file.
